More Than Anything
by Imitation Angel
Summary: fem!27 6YL AU; 1827/6927/mild Allx27. Tsuna's agent, Reborn, doesn't think anything of the most elusive and notorious photographer in Japan offering her a contract. On the other hand, he's not the one that has to fight sexual tension. DISCONTINUED
1. Liquid Courage

Main pairing is tentatively set to 18**!fem27** although I would hear arguments for 6927

set in the entertainment industry, six years in the future (Tsuna and co. are around 20)

* * *

Sure, Tsuna knew who Hibari Kyouya was. Anyone in the entertainment industry worth their salt knew _Hibari Kyouya, _God's gift to models and the small screen.

...That didn't really explain why she was currently texting him a scandalous picture of herself. Clarification: _forced _to text.

...Or actually, why she had his number in the first place. The Skylark was as elusive as they came—if she was close to him at all, she would have asked him for tips on avoiding the paparazzi, because it's never _goddamn Hibari Kyouya's _private life being plastered on tabloids everywhere.

Fucking Drunk Jenga was the worst thing ever to be invented.

* * *

"Go to the party," Reborn drawled.

Tsuna looked up in surprise, despite knowing exactly what party he was referencing. She had only been begged to go twice today—most of her friends had already given up on persuading her. Haru had been especially persistent, and, well, Gokudera was just tenacious. It was a house party. Nothing big, but there was going to be alcohol involved, and Tsuna just happened to be just a little dangerous with alcohol.

Tabloid-headliner dangerous.

She wasn't a damn lightweight either, but alcohol boosted her confidence like nothing else. Enough to accept outrageous dares, like the one when she went skinny-dipping in winter and ended up with a cold the next day...right in time for her Milan shoot. And there was that one time when she had to put on dinosaur pajamas and parade around two blocks on Tokyo while singing the Godzilla theme song. That particular one had gotten her in some serious hot water with Reborn, who then barred her from parties for a while.

She was a self-respecting, grown-up twenty-year-old who could make her own decisions! Just not around alcohol. Or Reborn.

"You're lifting the ban?" she asked suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done to my agent?" That earned her a light cuff over ear.

"I'll let this one slide because I'm going with you."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "In that case, I'd rather not go—"

Reborn cut her off with a finger to her lips and a dangerous smirk. He tilted her chin up. "As your agent," he said silkily, "I advise you to go to this party."

Hook, line, sinker. _Godfuckingdamnit. _

* * *

Hmm, she could almost pretend that Reborn wasn't even there. She did get a slight chill from seeing him with Mammon though. It looked like they were conspiring something. And she did try to stay away from the alcohol. She really did. Enough of her friends were there for her to enjoy herself and loosen up from her packed schedule—which come to think of it, she had the next day all to herself. Reborn had planned that somehow.

So when Lambo announced that they—which included_ everyone—_were going to play Jenga, Tsuna immediately thought it was a bad idea. Her intuition prickled—better sit this one out.

"Ne, it's been such a long time since you've been able to play with us, Tsuna-chan!" Haru hooked her left arm with hers.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Kyoko said almost devilishly, taking her other arm. Together, the girls dragged the not-quite-struggling Tsuna to the living room, ignoring her half-baked excuses.

"Kufufu~ Guess who just joined the party?" Mukuro said, a handsome smirk playing on his lips. _Yep. Still sexy, _Tsuna thought, seeing brief flashes of avery _intimate _modelling session before rolling her eyes skyward when she realized she was in it for the long run. "What kind of drink do you want?" he asked, his voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Mix me some Skyy," Tsuna said absentmindedly as she set to work on helping the others build the Jenga tower. She noticed lettering on the blocks and sighed, any hopes for a nice, normal game flying out the metaphorical window.

* * *

Enma was shitfaced. He was always terrible at holding his alcohol, but this time, it was _really bad. _And when someone as shy as Enma got drunk...

Yeah, he really shouldn't be standing on that table while singing a crappy rendition of _Baby, It's Cold Outside. _

"Make out with the third person to your left," Mukuro said, his voice somehow managing to carry over Enma's screeching. He glanced to his side, smile widening when he realized who it was.

Tsuna sighed, taking a gulp of her drink before getting up to move. The liquid courage burned soothingly down her throat. She looked at Mukuro petulantly, her lips pressing together into a pout.

"Are you going to get up?" she asked.

Mukuro patted his lap, not taking the bait. _Come here._

Gokudera looked like he was about to have a coronary. _Don't do it, _his eyes pleaded.

Tsuna shrugged Gokudera had known Mukuro was showing up at Lambo's house party, he'd not have asked Tsuna to come at all. The two didn't mesh well together—it might have been a little to do with Mukuro's incessant hinting that there was something going on between him and Yamamoto. Or it might have been the prankcalls. Maybe that one time he convinced the silver-haired accountant to cross-dress for "charity and goodwill."

She stepped nimbly over Mukuro before crouching down to settle between his long legs. She lifted her eyes to meet his heterochromatic gaze, slowly trailing a hand over his chest to reacquaint herself with his musculature. _Wow, he's still so toned, _Tsuna marveled inwardly while biting her lip. She ignored the chanting in the background—"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"—and stretched up to whisper in Mukuro's ear—"Did I ever tell you why I like you so much?" She hesitated before lightly nipping at the shell of his ear. Mukuro barely suppressed a shiver.

"Since when, kitten?"

Tsuna smiled deviously and withdrew a Jenga block from her breast pocket. _QUESTION MASTER _was emblazoned on its side. "Remember this?" Anyone who answered a question from her that night had to take a shot.

"You toy with my feelings," Mukuro said, feigning hurt. He smiled dangerously as he pulled Tsuna closer to him, their chests flush. "I'll drink my due, but I believe you owe me something first." Tsuna's eyes fluttered shut as Mukuro closed the distance between them. _Just feel. _His hands gripped her hips firmly.

_His hands grounded her—this was real, this was happening. _

_ "__Mukuro," she breathed, hardly believing herself. "__Mukuro," she repeated as they broke their kiss, this time in a more ragged voice. _

The kiss carried the same underlying currents of desire as their past affair. Mukuro teased his tongue across her full lower lip. She could feel his smirk when she parted her lips for a deeper angle, absently noting that the game was continuing without them. Lazily, she decided that she didn't really care, not when Mukuro was threading his fingers through her curls in such a heavenly, toe-curling manner—

_"It's gorgeous," he murmured, bunching her long hair around his hands like rope. __She trembled when __some of __the soft strands landed on her exposed skin. "__You're gorgeous." _

She arched into Mukuro's touch, the older male knowing exactly which buttons to push to rile her. She dimly noted that he was snaking a hand under her shirt to hold her closer to him and shivered at the coolness of his hands pressing against her bare skin. She was able to taste the scotch on his tongue, briefly wondering if he thought her Skyy to be too sweet before remembering a different issue—the mild inappropriateness of their position. _Oh god, what if Reborn sees us?_ She reluctantly pulled away, shifting to prepare herself to get up and out of Mukuro's lap. She squeaked indignantly when Mukuro held her firmly against him, stiffening when he gasped lightly at her continued movement.

"_Dolcezza, _you are trying to kill me," he said, gazing down at her as he stroked her cheek. Tsuna blinked hard at the familiar Italian endearment.

_"Dolcezza, what in the world are you trying to do?" he said, a laugh playing on his lips._

_ "Unbutton your shirt," she said, scowling as if it was obvious. _

She could feel a blush heating her cheeks, and she knew sooner or later her emotions would come to a head; she honestly was not in the mood to deal with something complicated.

"Mukuro, I—"

Seeing the sudden pensiveness in her eyes, the Italian shushed her with a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's okay," he said, and Tsuna could do nothing but stare and grasp almost needfully at his shirt. The curiously mismatched eyes, aristocratic nose, the inviting lips, features that at one point she had traced over in bed—_what was ok? _The mess—

"Oi, Tsuna," was all the warning she was hit by a piece of chalk. She whipped around, rubbing the back of her head.

"Reborn, that hurt," she complained. Oh. _Shit. _She hastily untangled herself from Mukuro, who crossed his legs nonchalantly as she rose.

"It's your turn," her agent intoned. She shot him a dirty look. _That's _what he hit her with a lethal piece of chalk for?

"It's your turn!" Kyoko and Haru repeated gleefully. Tsuna sighed under her breath—why were they so excited? Her intuition tingled uncomfortably as she drew out a block that wasn't going to put the rest of the tower in peril.

"Take a dirty picture," Tsuna read out loud, voice shrinking as she continued, "Send it to somebody not in the room—no parents or close friends." She looked up at her friends, feeling her cheeks heat up as some of the guys who were playing leered at her—Ken? Aoba?

At least her friends had the decency to pale a bit at her situation before exchanging mischievous looks.

"Continue the game. I'll make sure she takes it," Reborn said smoothly, his voice somehow carrying over the racket in the room. Gokudera looked like somebody just murdered a kitten in cold blood in front of him. Mukuro took a scotch shot. Tsuna followed suit with her drink—she was going to need it.

Reluctantly, she trailed after Reborn, who was lead her to an upstairs bathroom. "So you're going to save my dignity by telling them I took the picture, right?" she said hopefully, casting a sideways glance into Reborn's eyes. _Dead eyes, _she shivered, knowing he meant business. "Don't know what kind of sexual kick you get out of this—" she muttered before yelping when Reborn threw a phone at her.

"Save the number. You'll be using it." _Often, _he mentally added. If things go according to plan. Watching Tsuna gape at the screen was amusing.

"H-H-Hibari Kyouya?!"

* * *

And that was how she ended up inside a bathroom with her high-waisted shorts around her ankles and her shirt open at the chest area to reveal a pink, polka-dotted bra and pulled indecently down in an attempt to cover the important parts.

_God, if you're listening, please smash Hibari's phone right now. _

She took a deep breath and modeled a "come hither" look—complete with a curved finger and a salacious smirk—then closed her eyes and clicked send with trembling fingers, essentially sealing her doom.

_I need a drink. _

* * *

She was met with chaos in the party room. By this point, most people were beginning to get sloshed. Aoba was goading him with his arms drawn up tightly to his chest—if not for her mortifying situation, she would have thought it to be comical.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex,"Kyoko mouthed.

Ken—at least that's what she thought the unruly and spiky-haired blond's name was—was taking a Jenga block with two butter knives.

_ "_Edward Scissorhands_," _Haru supplied.

Since Ken didn't have the butter knives when she had left earlier, she could only assume the circle had gone twice without her. Luckily, she was seated to the proximal right of Ken. She wouldn't have to go until the circle looped again.

"Tsu-chan, can I borrow your phone?" Kyoko asked, giggling. "I need to give onii-chan directions to come pick me up." Seeing that she was indeed too tipsy to drive herself home, Tsuna unsuspectingly handed over her cell, missing the calculative glint in her eyes.

Gokudera drew "_Okayama Yasutaka_." The tallest person in the room drank. Mukuro downed a shot, but not after smirking humorously at Gokudera's expense—he wasn't short, but was noticeably one of the shorter males in the room.

Tsuna contemplated taking the seat next to Kyoko since her current one was being filled by someone she didn't know, but a sideways glance from Mukuro as he leaned his head towards the empty spot beside him was enough to change her mind.

Haru drew "Date" and surprisingly, picked Gokudera to switch drinks with. The two were constantly embroiled in heated shouting matches, but they were actually being semi-courteous to each other tonight. Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion something had happened between the two that she had missed out on.

The game continued with little interruptions, some people dropping out every time the Jenga tower crumbled—rather, they were too drunk to continue. The eighth time the Jenga tower was rebuilt (with considerably less blocks than they had started off with), Tsuna was growing bored—she only had a pleasant buzz, and Mukuro had been shooting her suggestive looks all night. Frankly, all she wanted to do was bring him back to her house so they could have a romp in her bedsheets. She flushed at her suddenly indecent thoughts, hoping that her face didn't reveal her intentions. Reborn would kill. Plus, Mukuro deserved to be in the dark for a while from her lust for him. He could be an egomaniac at times.

There were only seven people left, including her—Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Mukuro, Lambo, and Ken, who looked to be on the verge of passing out. She didn't know why the game was still continuing—everyone who was going to hook up had done so already, and everyone who wanted to get drunk had done so already—but Lambo had been strangely insistent on playing again.

She only noticed that there was a newcomer when Mukuro muttered "Oh, hells," underneath his breath. Even from a distance—the next room, actually, where he was conversing with Reborn—he looked breathtaking—hair as dark as a raven's wing that was cut wildly, eyes and posture that commanded attention, a sharp and angular face that was devastatingly handsome—Tsuna blushed furiously as he and Reborn cast their gazes at her, knowing she was the topic of their discussion. Who was he, though? She didn't recognize him. Maybe an up-and-coming model? An actor? A manager, perhaps? She wondered why Mukuro seemed slightly provoked by his presence.

"You know him?" she asked curiously.

Mukuro smiled tightly. "Kyouya is an old...rival."

_Kyouya? _Tsuna's eyebrows knit together, trying to place the familiar name, eyes suddenly widening when she remembered the new contact she'd just added to her phone—_Hibari Kyouya. N-No way. _Certain that she was crimson in the face, any confidence she had faltered when she realized she'd sent somebody so heartbreakingly attractive a raunchy picture of herself—_not to mention Japan's most notorious photographer. _She pressed her hands to her face and moaned softly in shame. _Shit. _She wondered if it was appropriate for her to get up and make a hasty getaway. Her heart faltered in her chest when he started towards their direction—each step carefully placed and full of purpose. Tsuna refused to peek at him as he drew closer, stubbornly turning her attention to the Jenga game as if nobody else noticed Mister Tall-Dark-and-Dangerous approach.

Mukuro observed her with mild amusement. She was so similar to a bunny. She was as cute as one too, although he could personally confirm that that was only one side of her multifaceted personality. The _things _she could do with her mouth...

"Pineapple-head," a smooth and rich voice said. Tsuna shuddered. _Even his voice sounded like an invitation to the bedroom. __But...Pineapple-head? _Almost no one had the audacity to call Mukuro such a comical nickname, even though the styled tufts of hair at the crown of his head did closely resemble the spiky leaves of a pineapple.

"Birdy," Mukuro returned easily, although without the acidity Hibari's had carried. "To what occasion do I owe for your gracious company?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. _Don't look up, resist temptation, don't look up, resist temptation, _Tsuna chanted like a mantra. She could practically feel a pair of eyes drilling a hole through her head. She looked at Gokudera, only to find him looking at Hibari interestedly. _Of course, _Tsuna groaned inwardly. As a director, he was incredibly impressed by Hibari's use of depth and angle as well as his equipment. His _equipment. _Goddamnit, she was so distracted.

There was no reply, but Mukuro didn't look like he expected one. A few moments later, she could hear a bottle being opened. She looked up, craning her neck to see what he was preparing. _Curiosity killed the cat. _Gin and tonic, a Tanqueray and Schwepps combo. Bitter. Why was she not surprised?

"Boring," Mukuro yawned.

Right. She was supposed to be finding a way out of this party before she embarrassed herself in front of the new sexy stranger. She looked over at Kyoko, wondering if she could hitch a ride with her older brother, Ryohei. He wouldn't mind at all. Wordlessly, Kyoko winked at her and scooted away from her. She stared at her best friend in confusion before a set of long legs made their space fluidly beside her. Tsuna gulped and averted her eyes. _This was not happening. _

"I didn't take you as the type to play drinking games," Mukuro goaded. "Did you finally take that stick out of your ass?"

"Unlike you, I prefer not to have one up there in the first place," Hibari retorted beside her before taking a drink. Tsuna's eyes followed the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. _Goddamn._

The Italian's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Oya oya, aren't you talkative tonight," he said before drawing a block.

_ Wait, wasn't it Lambo's turn? _Tsuna wondered, looking for her self-proclaimed little brother. The sable-haired male with sleepy green eyes had made his escape from his own game. He was now beside Reborn and looking immensely relieved. Whatever Reborn was up to, she would find out tomorrow. Her mission now was to get as hammered as possible so that she wouldn't be able to remember anything in the morning. She took a huge drink from her glass, disappointed when she found that most of the ice had melted and diluted the alcohol.

"Give 3," Mukuro drawled. "Time for you to catch up Kyouya. Take 3 shots."

"Don't call me that," the photographer said with a scowl, but poured some of his drink in a shot glass. Tsuna turned away, aware that she had been more or less ogling him. Her turn. She pushed out a safe one in the middle of the tower.

"Strip one article of clothing," Tsuna deadpanned. _Alright. Going home. _"It's been a nice night, thanks for having me," she said, getting up, only to have Mukuro tug her back down to fall uncomfortably on her butt.

"Can't do it, _dolcezza?_" he challenged. "Since when were you so...cowardly?"

Tsuna took a deep breath. _He's provoking you. Don't—_

And then she made the mistake of looking back at Hibari, who was smirking in a devilishly handsome, panty-dropping way that said _exactly _"Wouldn't be anything I haven't seen before."

Fuck this shit.

She downed the rest of her drink and unbuttoned her shorts. Her friends watched her, slightly scandalized but giving her little V-signs of encouragement. She'd modeled in plenty of underwear and bikini shoots before— it wasn't like she was showing off any extra skin! And she was in admittedly good shape—_nothing to be ashamed of, _she thought with her teeth gritted. She shimmied out of her sky blue shorts, sorely tempted to throw them in Mukuro's face but decided not to after thinking twice about it. She self-consciously tugged her shirt down to hide her pink polka-dotted panties that matched with her bra, pointedly ignoring Mukuro's appreciative look. Not that anybody knew but Hibari. Her face felt like a volcano as he scorched her with a slow sweep over her with his eyes before moving to take a block. After reading it, he switched hands and took another block before drinking. Tsuna scowled as he nodded about imperceptibly at Kyoko to continue. Why was it that she got all the horribly embarrassing ones while other people got wimpy things like "Give 3" or "Switch dominant hands?" She resigned herself to another uneventful round. Seriously, she should have quit while she was ahead.

"Seven minutes in heaven," Kyoko read. "Elect two people to lock in a closet."

_Fuck, _Tsuna swore. Kyoko and Haru had been trying to hook her up with someone for the last month. Well Ken was out... Mukuro had discreetly propped him up against the couch to prevent him from choking on his vomit if he were to wake up. There was only Gokudera, Mukuro, and Hibari left, but Kyoko had a thing against Mukuro since he made a mess of things earlier and she must know that Haru had a thing for Gokudera so maybe—

"Tsu-chan and Hibari-san," Kyoko said brightly. The world could have ended for Tsuna for all she cared. She glanced frantically at the male beside her who she had been successfully ignoring (read: not admiring how sexy he was).

"Penalty drink?" Tsuna asked, offering up her refilled glass.

"Nope."

And that was how she ended up in a towel closet (the only one judged to be small enough) pressed up against an all-too-_male _chest. She resolved not to think anything like _this could not get worse _because if she did, she knew that Murphy's Law would bite her in the ass.

Thankfully, it was dark. Small mercies. Feeling braver because of the darkness or alcohol—not entirely sure which one, or maybe a little bit of both—she broke the silence.

"Sorry," she ventured. "About the picture," she amended quickly. On one hand, she didn't want to sound whiny by telling him Reborn had practically shoved his number in her face and told her to send him the risque picture. On the other hand, she didn't want him getting the wrong idea of her. She kept quiet, considering both propositions while being slightly perturbed at his silence, almost jumping when he spoke.

"Your hands," he said gruffly. Tsuna colored, thanking God fervently again for the cover of darkness. They were resting innocently on his chest. _I-It's not like I was trying to feel him up! _

"I—" She gulped. It just felt so nice pressed up against him. She could feel his breath on top of head, his chest rising and falling with every breath beneath her fingers. And he smelled so _good. _Like green tea and lavender, and an underlying scent that was conclusively _male_—it was hard not to smell him when her nose was practically buried against his chest. She shifted to get in a more comfortable position, tilting to look up at him in confusion when he stiffened. Well, it wasn't like she could see anything either way. _It's seriously uncomfortable, _she thought, trying to move in a way that wouldn't bother her jailmate.

"Stop. Moving," Hibari commanded as she wriggled.

"I'm sorry, just one second—"

"Or else," he threatened. Tsuna squeaked as his hands pressed against the flat of her back to bring her closer to him.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, trying not to panic. _Oh god he's going to sue me for harassment._She squirmed a bit more—she was sure there was _some _extra room in the closet—when suddenly, a pair of lips slanted hard over hers.

_This is not happening. _

She didn't know that kissing Hibari was something she needed to experience until now. There was no teasing—just an intense ardor that Tsuna was shocked could exist between two strangers. She responded just as desperately—fisting her hands in his hair as he claimed her mouth almost brutally, giving her no chance to question his dominance. The soft, short strands sifted easily through her fingers. Hibari reciprocated with running his hands over the sides of her thigh before reaching around to caress the skin beneath her rear. Tsuna moaned lightly, hardly noticing that Hibari had backed her up against the far wall of the closet. She did notice, however, when he lifted her so that she stood on his feet.

"Hiba—" And then Hibari grinded his hips against hers and she lost all reason. She thrust her hips back down at him, reveling in the heavenly friction, their kiss turning sloppy and open-mouthed as their breathing grew ragged. She couldn't think, it was already too incredible to feel—

"Time's up!"

* * *

Yay, I'm back, sorta

Looking to update other fics, but I'm in love with this plot bunny


	2. Touch

Thank you for all the reviews, I wish I had more time for writing /cries

I still ship 1827 to the moon even though I'm hardly inspired to write fanfiction anymore ;~;

soft smut incoming

* * *

The sexual tension between them was off the charts. After she stumbled out of a closet like a blind person looking at the sun for the first time, she tactfully steered clear of Hibari. A sidelong glance here or a suggestive smirk there would definitely melt her on the spot. After what had transpired them, the rest of the night might as well had been nondescript; she threw back some drinks, partook in some of Kyoko and Haru's shenanigans, and tried to subtly brush off Mukuro's questions about what exactly went on in the closet.

The party started to wind down around two in the morning. Tsuna almost stumbled on her way to the living room to find Reborn—her legendary clumsiness starting to resurface the further inebriated she got. Her agent had instructed her to tell him when to send her a chauffeur for her way home, which was odd because Reborn had driven them here. She'd shrugged and acquiesced, if only to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Reborn took a look at her and snorted. "Drink water when you get home unless you like feeling like shit in the morning. Kusakabe's ready to pick you up downstairs." Tsuna wasn't sober enough to feel offended and only nodded her thanks. After waving everyone goodbye (and rejecting Mukuro's offer to go home with him, feeling that he meant it only as a cruel joke), she wrapped her jacket around her to attempt to ward off some of the blustery winds as she made her way outside. A man stood in one of the larger garages, his hand waving to let her know he was the driver. She fast-walked there, faintly aware she looked slightly ridiculous but knowing that she didn't quite trust herself enough to run. As she neared, she looked admiringly at the limousine. Wow. It looked like it was straight out of a movie, all sleek and black edges.

The man opened the side door for her. Tsuna recalled Reborn addressing him as Kusakabe and thanked him as she climbed in. _Wow. _It was even more spacious than it looked. Curiously, the passenger compartment was completely separated from the driver's with what looked like a one way door. It was cozy inside and simply furnished. Plush leather lined the seats from side to side. There was only a small, currently unstocked space for drinks underneath a plasma screen TV. She made her way to the back after she spied a futon. She kicked off her shoes and climbed on, sighing a little in happiness as she curled up on the comfortably soft pallet after draping her jacket over herself. She closed her eyes drowsily, thinking that she would probably fall asleep before they got to her house.

Only a few minutes passed when the door opened again. _Mm, who's that? _she wondered sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes—it would be rude to take up the whole futon by herself. She immediately wished she hadn't when she met Hibari's just-as-surprised stare, although his surprise soon gave way to a slow, heart-racing smirk with the threat of desire.

He shut the door behind him with a sense of finality and stalked over with all the fluid precision of a predator. Tsuna bit her lip. Goddamn was he attractive. She quickly scooted to make room for him to sit down, blushing a bit when he raised an eyebrow. _What if he didn't want to sit next to her? She'd basically made a fool of herself then. _She released the breath she didn't notice she was holding when the cushion depressed next to her. Although she'd been sleepy just a few moments prior, her body was wide awake, even if her sluggish mind wasn't just yet. She drew up her jacket around herself protectively, cursing mentally when her mind decided that this was the best moment to remind her of the dirty picture she'd sent. Even with extreme embarrassment reddening her cheeks, she couldn't help but study Hibari—up close, he was even more breathtaking. A man shouldn't be able to get away with being that devilishly handsome. He was on par—no, even better than many of the male models she'd shoot with. When she was this near—and she realized that she was indeed invading his personal space, not noticing when she had crept up so close—she could finally see the true color of his eyes—not a pure blue or grey, but a curious mixture of both, framed by thick, dark lashes. She absentmindedly traced his prominent jawline with a finger all the way up to his sharp cheekbones before cupping his face with both hands. Hibari stared up at her, his piercing stare challenging her to make the first move. She raised herself on her knees before leaning over.

She started slowly. Compared to their hurried encounters at the party, they had all the time in the world. She bit teasingly at Hibari's lower lip, shivering when he grunted lowly and lifted her to deposit him in her lap, immediately missing the warmth of her jacket. As if to make up for it, Hibari set her on fire with a trail of kisses—or bites, she couldn't tell—down her neck. _So much for slow. _With an almost imperceptible pull, the car started to move.

Tsuna whimpered, twitching her hips as the heat traveled down to her groin. Unwilling to play spectator, she lowered her hands down to his broad shoulders, twisting to bite lightly on the shell of his ear. Pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath, Tsuna continued her assault, kissing her way along his jawline before nipping him lightly on the neck—completely taken unawares when a hand tunneled under her loose shirt. She recklessly pressed her body against his touch—a cool reprieve on the feverish summer of her skin—and closed her eyes in hazy pleasure. Their lips connected again, Tsuna eagerly sweeping her tongue over his as his hand boldly ventured to her chest, his thumb rubbing slow circles on the exposed top portion of her breasts before slipping under her bra. She arched against him as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, moaning into his mouth as she grinded her hips down against his arousal. The stiff hardness against her aching core created the perfect friction where they met. Hibari's free hand advanced further south until he caressed her bottom, squeezing the sensitive flesh before taking a firm grip on her hips and pulling her forcefully against him—ever closer so that she could properly tremble and gasp from his thrusts driving their most sensitive regions together.

"Please," Tsuna begged, her breath coming out in harsh pants as Hibari's hand left her breast to tease his finger along the damp underside of her panties—the damned pink polka-dotted ones that had gotten her in this situation.

"Please what?" he said, his voice low and frustrating—he knew damn well what she wanted—his fingers still sliding along the length of her panties, their movement unfortunately restricted by her shorts.

"Touch me," she whimpered, pressing needily against his fingers. Hibari exhaled almost painfully at her tone, his cock straining painfully against the zipper. God, she was beautiful. The expressive and large honey-colored eyes currently hooded in desire coupled with her enticing and pillowy lips had contributed to the launch of a thousand makeup advertisements. The delicious curves of her body, the luscious and silky chestnut-colored hair tumbling in loose waves down her back, the soft little sounds she made when she was being pleasured—they all almost drove him crazy with a need to satiate his lust.

With a hard swallow, Hibari guided Tsuna to sit up on her knees so he could pull her shorts down for better access. She leaned against him as he slipped a finger inside her, her tiny moans amplified from her mouth resting so close to his ear. Hibari continued his foray in her velvet heat—silently aroused by how tightly she clenched around his finger and how soft she was. The scent of her enveloped the small space they were sharing, a sweet musk that piqued Hibari's interest.

He was feeling a little less than adequate after a minute passed seemingly with no advancement in Tsuna's state of arousal, only to be surprised when she jerked against him and moaned a breathy "Right there." His efforts renewed, he slipped in another finger to pressure the raised, sensitive area inside of her—he would have felt smug from her "Oh god, you feel so good," if not overwhelmed by desire. He pushed and pulled his fingers quickly, finding that Tsuna liked the rapid pace so as long as he kept hitting _that _spot—her hands holding his shoulders in a death grip as her head lolled back in rapture. Her entire body stiffened as she tightened around his fingers—trembles racking her a split second after, her lips parted silently as she seized up in an orgasm. He moved his fingers to massage her most sensitive spot to maximize her pleasure, Tsuna voicing her appreciation through drawn out moans before collapsing on him, breathing hard from her ordeal.

There was barely any time for her to recuperate before Kusakabe let them know they'd arrived at Tsuna's place via intercom. She had flushed a bright red when Hibari helped her with her clothes and walked her to her door, grateful that he had let her wear his jacket. It was freezing—and when they'd reached her door, she handed his jacket back, only to reach a standstill as she tried to decide whether to invite him in or not.

In the end, she did. She had thought in confidence that she could stop things if they went too far—but she couldn't. Hibari had destroyed all of her self-control.

* * *

Tsuna awoke lazily, stretching languidly as she basked in the warm sunlight streaming through her windows. Her lips pursed in confusion as an unfamiliar jolt of soreness arced up her thighs and tightened in her stomach. Gingerly, she sat up, wincing when her muscles protested. God, why was she so stiff? The blanket fell from her body, and Tsuna almost choked as realization hit her harder than Ryohei on steroids. _Naked. _She was _naked. _Oh god—Hibari—

_H__e __pressed her so roughly against her mattress that Tsuna swore that he was hellbent on fucking her into it. Either way, she must have been a closet masochist because she dug her nails in his back and bit his shoulder as she begged for more. Naturally, Hibari obliged. _

No, nononono—she slapped her palm to her forehead, swearing as her shoulders and chest responded with a slight tingling sensation.

_Hibari's hands gripped her harshly at her hips as she struggled to keep upright on her arms. Her back arched so low that she was almost resting on her breasts as he thrust into her, relentless and divine and unforgiving—_

Tsuna's cheeks reddened as she recalled her nightly activities, squirming in embarrassment as she felt herself becoming aroused just by thinking about how Hibari had his wicked way with her in bed—

_"Spread your legs. This..." He ran a hand over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, __slowly making his way towards her core,__ smirkin__g when she bucked her hips against him—"Is mine tonight." _

_ Mine tonight. _And god, had she been conquered. Her heart beat rapidly as she compared the experience with her time with Mukuro—whereas Mukuro had made her feel wanted and coddled her, Hibari had made her feel _needed—_and hunted down as prey. She shakily stepped out of the covers, legs wobbling slightly as she headed towards her bathroom. She needed to take a shower to clear her mind.

* * *

"So I take it that you had fun last night."

Tsuna froze from toweling her hair. There were only a select few people who knew the passcode to her apartment, and judging by the voice... She swallowed before looking up and confirmed her suspicions.

"R-R-Reborn," she spluttered. _Calm down. He doesn't know about Hibari—_

"You're going to meet Hibari at the Namimori Café at two." Reborn made a show of looking at his watch. "It's one-thirty. I suggest you start getting dressed _now._"

"What? Wait, why?" Tsuna narrowed her eyes. "And aren't you supposed to _prevent _scandals from happening? Why did you encourage sending that picture?" _And going to that party... And going home with Hibari_—she gasped in realization. "_You_ sentme home with Hibari last night?"

Her agent smirked knowingly. "He offered an exclusive contract with you. I've looked over the papers already. You just need to sign your name at the bottom."

Tsuna was too stupefied to do anything but echo his words. "Exclusive contract? Hibari Kyouya? L-Last night?" She blushed heavily.

Reborn's grin was almost scary. "Don't keep him waiting."

* * *

Blah there was more to this chapter, but I cut off about 600 words because I couldn't find a place to end it :( Also, I knew I was going to take forever writing the next scene so I just published this one so there wouldn't be a century wait.


End file.
